Professor McHandsy
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: Based on a MSec prompt. Madam Secretary Prompt:  Nobody who knows the ethics professor side of Henry would believe that when he and Elizabeth are alone in their room, he's as playful and eager as a college freshman (albeit a skilled and very generous one).


A/N this is a one shot based on this Lilac mermaid Madam Secretary Prompt: Nobody who knows the ethics professor side of Henry would believe that when he and Elizabeth are alone in their room, he's as playful and eager as a college freshman (albeit a skilled and very generous one). enjoy

Sitting in the back of Dr McCord's biblical studies class, doodling on a piece of paper was Professor Ken Andrews. Professor Andrews was nursing a slight hangover this morning which caused him to clench his eyes together and rub his head every so often. It was the morning after the Christmas party and Professor Andrews was meant to be observing his staff for their yearly reviews. He had known Dr McCord since last year and had watch him grow into a well respected teacher. Dr McCord's students were engaged, asking questions and currently joining in a debate about some religious text that was found in Egypt last week.

Having finished his report Professor Andrews sat back in his chair covering his eyes with his hands, letting a deep breath escape him he let events of last night wash over him. He remembered some shots of something and he remembered scotch. His stomach churned a little when he remembered the amount of scotch that he drank, gagging a little, he then remembered why he had drunken so much.

Dr McCord bought his wife along to the party last night and she was nothing like Ken would have thought she'd be. He thought Henry's wife would be quiet and unassuming, intelligent of course, like Henry but she was totally different. She was beautiful that much was obvious and the love between the McCord's was sickening really. They almost mirrored each other in everything they did, no that wasn't fair he thought, they complemented each other in everything they did.

The whole department was stunned to see a different side to the serious Dr McCord, they saw a more playful, flirty Henry and his smile wasn't lost on a lot of the female faculty. When someone asked how long they had been married they recalled their shared memory both laughing and touching each other.

"We married in 1990. It was a very small affair" Elizabeth smiled as she spoke

"I was about to be deployed and the thought of going off to war without marrying her was just unbearable." Ken remembered the tender way Henry kissed his wife's forehead after he spoke.

"So it was just us and the grumpy city hall judge" they both laughed "but it didn't matter because we are still here"

As the party continued so did the drinking and Elizabeth McCord was a lot of fun. She seemed to command the room and have everyone laughing with her and at her, she didn't seem to care. Ken's wife Angela leant into him at one pint and whispered "Is this the new Professor that you spoke about? The quiet, serious, unassuming one?"

"Yes, it's quite remarkable really" Ken kissed his wife gently and she went off to join Elizabeth at the bar. A few more rounds of shots later Ken's wife and Elizabeth were getting along well and near the end of the evening when they took a girls trip to the toilets talk turned to their sex lives.

"Henry, hasn't been able to take his eyes or his hands off you all night, has he?" Giggled Angela, peering into the mirror over the sink. Elizabeth was adjusting her dress over her slim hips and pulled out a lipstick offering it to Angela who took it and applied it.

"Well, I sort of left him hanging before we left" Elizabeth swayed a little feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"You what?" Angela handed the lipstick back to Elizabeth who applied it to her lips.

"Things got slightly heated just before we left. I bought some new underwear to wear under this dress tonight and Henry saw. Let's just say he got a little handsy"

Angela lent into Elizabeth "Do you know what's funny? My husband described his new Professor to my as quiet, reserved and serious but tonight he's nothing like that and I think it's all to do with your earlier activities at home"

"He is all those things but when we are alone in our room he's as playful and eager as a college freshman albeit a skilled and very generous one."

"Generous?" Angela was intrigued. Her sex life with Ken wasn't bad but she wouldn't ever call him a generous lover.

"Very generous. He would always rather make me come and will always ensure I am taken care of" Elizabeth leant against the sinks and blushed "he always tells me that I am beautiful when I come and he will never ever get bored of seeing it" Elizabeth's eyes drifted off and she stood up grabbed her bag and walked back to her husband.

As Henry was wrapping up his lecture Ken thought about how Angela told him about her encounter with Mrs McCord in the bathroom. He looked down at Henry and Ken could hardly see how he would turn into a college kid in the bedroom. This was a man who found ancient religion exciting and that doesn't exactly scream sex god.

Professor Andrews stayed behind after all the students left and went though Henry's feedback. They shared sympathies for each other's hangovers and laughed when they remembered bits of the previous night.

"It was nice to see you enjoying yourself" Ken started "you and your wife seem very well suited. Angela really liked Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth spoke highly of Angela last night as well" Henry looked down towards the floor "but she fears that she said something embarrassing in the bathroom but she can't quite remember. Did Angela mention anything to you?"

"No, no not that I remember" Ken lied through his teeth. "I think Angela wants to invite you both over for a meal in the new year if you fancy?"

"Thanks Ken, sounds great. I'll let Elizabeth know. I need to get going I have a lunch date with my hungover wife so if you'll excuse me, I must get going she needs fried food" Henry smiled as he spoke of her.

"Of course, enjoy" Ken walked out with Henry and watched him leave towards the car park wondering if he was going home to become a college kid again


End file.
